The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to a turbomachine.
More particularly, the embodiments of the invention will be described specifically as applied to a subsea motorcompressor, however this will be done without losing the general approach.
According to the state of the art, a subsea motorcompressor comprises an electric motor and an operating portion, itself comprising a rotor. For example, the operating portion can be a centrifugal compressor. A shaft is connected to both the electric motor and the rotor. The rotor comprises a plurality of compression stages connected to the shaft. Each stage has an intake and a discharge duct for a process fluid. The motorcompressor stages are also placed in fluid communication with each other serially, so that the discharge of each stage feeds the intake of the next.
In a known subsea motorcompressor, the stages are assembled in a vertical configuration, meaning that the shaft itself is arranged vertically. A drainage sump is placed at the bottom, so that it can collect all of the liquids entering in the machine during the installation or operation. In another configuration, the shaft can be arranged horizontally, with the sump arranged below the stages.
The sump can then be drained through a flange on the bottom connected to an external pumping device through a valve. Disadvantageously, the drainage operation is not automatized, as it requires the intervention of the operator. Also, the current system requires that the motorcompressor be taken offline for drainage.